New Girl
by readingmachine538
Summary: It's Katie Martin's turn to be the "new girl". Leaving her old life behind, she moves to LA and starts attending Misson Creek High. Here, she meets four great new friends who are known to us as the "Labrats"! However, being best friends with a certain labrat changes everything when she starts to have feeling for him. Will they ever be together? Chase X OC
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Bree

Chapter 1- Meeting Bree

Katie's POV

My name is Katherine Martin, but everyone calls me Katie. I just moved here from the middle of nowhere Iowa. I am now living with my aunt Jenny. Not that I even miss my parents or home at all. It was my choice to move to LA and attend a brand new high school. This was my chance to start over, no more fighting parents, backstabbing best friend, or cheating boyfriends. I can finally live the life I want to thanks to my awesome Aunt!

I woke up in my new room with a huge smile on my face. Most people are scared of being the "new kid" in school, but I looked at the situation as a chance to start fresh. I quickly changed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans and Vans and threw on a purple top. After brushing my teeth and hair and applying just a touch of mascara, I was ready for school. I yelled bye to my aunt and grabbed an apple to eat on the bus. Looking around for an empty seat I finally found one next to a friendly looking girl with brown hair listening to music. Spotting me, she took out her earbuds and gave me a huge grin. "HI! I'm Bree!" She squealed excitedly. "Want to sit with me?" I smiled back and told her sure. Bree and I spent the bus ride telling each other about ourselves. I found out she had three brothers who were walking to school today. "But it's freezing out! Why on earth would they want to walk?" I replied, shocked. Bree giggled. "Well you see, they lost a bet to their super devious and gorgeous sister." We bother laughed as the bus pulled to up to Mission Creek High School.

Bree pulled my off the bus and up to the entrance of the school. "Now don't be nervous Katie!" She exclaimed. Then she took my hands and looked dramatically into the distance. "I, Bree Davenport, swear to defend my best friend Katie Martin and will show her around the school like a pro." Then she looked back at me and we burst out laughing. "Alright Bree." I said. "I'm ready to be the New Girl."


	2. Chapter 2- Lost In His Blue Eyes

Chapter 2-Lost in his blue eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own Labrats! That's all I've got to say :)

Katie's POV

After stopping at the main office to collect my schedule, Bree and I went to go find my locker. "The lady at the front desk told me I could use locker number 165." I told Bree. I watched as her smile got even bigger. "AWESOME!" She squealed, "I'm locker 164!" Once we reached our lockers, Bree asked if she could look at my schedule. I handed it to her and together we looked it over. "Wow, all AP. You are one smart cookie! Looks like you'll be in classes with Chasey-wasey." Said Bree. "Chasey who?" I said, confused. "Oh, here he is now. Chase! Come meet Katie!" Shouted Bree. I heard a voice behind me say hello...

I turned to see the most beautiful blue eyes staring back in to mine. I could have just stood there forever, staring at Chase..."KATIE! Hellooooo? Earth to Katherine?" I heard Bree yell out. "Oh sorry," I mumbled, "I was umm, just thinking." She gave me a weird look then grabbed my hand. "Alright silly, let's go meet my brother Adam now!"

Bree's POV

Just then I saw my brother come up behind Katie. "Oh, here he is now. Chase! Come meet Katie!" I shouted to Chase. I heard Chase say hello and watched as Katie turned around to greet him. However, no words were coming out of her mouth. I walked over to where I could see her face. She was staring at Chase with her eyes zoned out and her mouth hanging slightly opened. Chase was staring back at her, just looking slightly confused. I tried waving my arms and yelling, "KATIE! Hellooooo? Earth to Katherine?" That seemed to work. She snapped out of her daze mumbling something about her thinking. I grabbed Katie's hand to go introduce her to Adam. Something bothered me about the way she was staring at my brother. I knew that look she was giving him; that's the way you look at a boy you like. I'm not so sure I would approve of Chase and Katie together. I tried to get that thought out out of my mind as we raced down to Adam's locker.

"Hey Adam!" I said brightly, "I want you to meet my friend Katie." Adam looked up and grinned. He held out his arms and pulled Katie in for a hug. "Well hi there Adam." Said Katie, her voiced muffled from being encased by Adam. "Adam, stop crushing her! I doubt she can even breathe!" I scolded. "Oops, sorry little lady!" said Adam. Katie just smiled at him and laughed in response. Just then, I saw Chase walk over with Leo in tow. Leo saw Katie and immediately ran up to her. "Hey there blondie, how'd you like an all exclusive pass to Club Leo?" He said "flirtatiously" while leaning against a locker. "Nice try hot stuff, but I'll pass." Said Katie rolling her eyes and playfully punching Leo in the arm. Leo just pouted and ran back over to Chase. We all laughed, except Leo of course. "So Katie," said Chase, "I heard we have all the same classes!" I glanced nervously at Katie expecting her to start zoning out again, but to my surprise she seemed to having composed herself. "Yeah." She replied. "Would you mind showing me where those classes are?" Chase smiled and held out his arm and said in a fake British accent, "Of course my lady." "Then let us be off!" Katie exclaimed. I watched the two of them walk out of site laughing, wondering if I could be wrong about Katie having a crush.

AN: This is my first time ever writing a FanFic so please give me feedback a requests! So far I'm having lots of fun and will try my best to update at least everyday! Remember...read and review :) :) :)


	3. Chapter 3- Math Embarrassment

Chapter 3- Math Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I don't own Labrats or Justin Bieber! (But I do want to appologize in advance to all his fans!) :)

Katie's POV

Chase and I were on our way to math, still walking arm in arm. The first time I looked into his eyes, I admit I did get "lost" in them. But now I've composed myself and can talk to him normally. In fact, as we walked to class I realized just how easy it was to talk to Chase.

"Alright, if we are going to be friends, I have to get something straight." Said Chase in a very serious tone. "Oh, and what's that, weirdo?" I replied casually. Chase dropped grabbed hold of my arms and spun me around so I was facing him. He spoke in a very slow voice. "Your answer to this question will determine the fate of our friendship immensely." He was looking at me with those amazingly blue eyes, so all I could manage to get out was, "Um..okay." He took a step closer and continued speaking in the same serious tone; his voice deep and his words slow. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Do...you...like...Justin Bieber?" I blinked then burst out laughing. "Wow Chase," I replied, "I didn't realize this mattered so much to you. And my answer is a huge no!" He stood there for a moment, just looking at me. I began to get nervous that maybe I hadn't said the right thing. But then, his face slowly changed into a wide grin. "AWESOME!" He exclaimed. "Now we can be friends forever!" We both laughed and he grabbed my hand as we ran to math together. I felt a blush start to creep onto my face and immediately turned my head, hoping Chase didn't notice.

Chase's POV

Katie and I ran into math just before the bell rang. I learned to control my reaction to the bell, but it still bothered my super senses and I winced ever so slightly. Katie must have noticed though, because she gave me a concerned look. I just shook my head to let her know it was nothing to be worried about. Just then, I looked down and realized we were still holding hands. Katie must have realized it too. She coughed and I let go, my face burning. I awkwardly showed Katie to an empty desk next to mine and we sat down. Mrs. Jackson came in and began her very boring lecture about exponential growth and decay. I didn't need to listen though;school didn't challenge me at all since I'm, well, the smartest person on Earth! I took the time to think about how I felt about Katie. She was super nice, sweet, funny and DIDN'T LIKE JB! She was also, well...gorgeous. I caught myself staring at her. Her beautiful honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She also didn't cake her face with makeup like all the other girls here. Katie is naturally beautiful, I thought. I shook myself out of my trance and looked around. To my complete embarrassment, the whole class was staring at me including Mrs. Jackson. "Well Chase?" she asked, obviously annoyed. "What's the answer? We're waiting!" I was completely humiliated. I saw Katie give me a sympathetic glance. "Well ma'am," I finally managed to say, "I wasn't paying attention and I'm very sorry." Mrs. Jackson sighed and glared at me. "You would have been paying attention if you weren't spending the whole class staring at Miss Martin!" She scolded. The whole class burst out laughing, with the exception of me and "Miss Martin". I could see her blushing and felt myself getting angry...out of the corner of my eye I saw the words, "Commando App activated" and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4- Katie, Meet Spike!

Chapter 4-Katie, Meet Spike!

Disclaimer- Don't own Labrats! i mean, it would be awesome if I did though :)

Katie's POV

I couldn't help but blush. Was Chase really staring at me? Maybe he likes me! WHOA. I am not going to think of him like that, I thought to myself. Being too distracted by the little battle in my head, I didn't realize what was going on.

When I finally came back to reality I saw Chase punch a hole in the wall. Wait, what? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. I definitely wasn't imagining it. Chase looked really angry, and when he spoke his voice was all deep and weird. The whole class was on its feet running around screaming. Just then Adam, Bree, and Leo ran in. "Guys I was right! I told you I heard Spike's voice!" I heard Leo yell. No one else was paying any attention to him in all the chaos. I walked over to the trio. What were you saying about this so called 'Spike'?" I asked them. The three exchanges glances. "Um I didn't say Spike. I said, uh, bike! Yeah, that's it. I got a new bike!" Stuttered Leo. I gave him a suspicious look then walked over to the angry, deep-voiced Chase. I cautiously tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and yelled "WHAT!" I stepped back, afraid he was going to hurt me. Then suddenly, I saw a confused look cross Chase's face as he asked nervously, "What just happened?" He looked around the room then back at me and I could tell he suddenly understood something. "Oh no!" He whispered in shock. "Spike...hurt you...glitch...AHHH!" Chase suddenly ran out the door. "Chase! I called after him, "Wait up!" Then I ran out in the hallway after him.

Chase POV

The last thing I remember was the whole class laughing at me. Now here I am, and the whole classroom is in commotion. I look back at Katie, whose expression is a mix of confused and concerned. Then it hit me. My Commando App kicked in. I was so worried that Spike may have hurt Katie, I couldn't face her. So instead of facing her, I decided to sprint out into the hallway. Little did I know she was running after me.

I stopped at a nearby water fountain to catch my breath, when I heard a noise behind me. There stood Katie, with her arms crossed and a stubborn expression on her face. I knew there was no way out now. "Alright mister. You better tell me what's going on. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. And let me make this clear, I am not leaving here without answers." She demanded, stomping her tiny foot. I must have not answered fast enough because she rolled her eyes and spoke again. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" I chuckled. "Well, first off you have little feet. Second, you're cute when your angry." I watched as Katie rolled her eyes and slumped down to the ground, now sitting. "Oh well. I guess you don't have to tell me. And hey! I'm a size 6 in shoes, don't you laugh at me!" I sat down next to her and remarked, "Well then your feet are probably large for your height...shortie." Katie glared and mumbled something about being done growing at five feet. Then we both looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. The two of us sat there for a long time, in comfortable silence. Finally, I spoke. "Hey, so shortie, do you want to come hang out after school today?" Katie gave me another glare for calling her shortie and then took a minute to think. "Aw man! I really want to, but tonight I've got a babysitting job." I thought about my plans for the evening. Mr. Davenport had given us a night off from training. I said, "Well why don't I come help you with this babysitting gig? I mean, I kinda owe it to you after calling you short all those times..." She looked up at me and smiled. "Really? You mean it?" She said. I nodded in reply. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled. "The job isn't until five, so maybe we can stop by your house and do our homework before then?" I grinned, barely able to contain my joy. "Sounds great!" We both hopped up and went to our next class of the day.


	5. Chapter 5- Babysitting

Chapter 5- Babysitting

AN: Really hope you are enjoying the story so far! I had a couple questions from guests that I would like to take the time to answer. Katie will find out about bionics soon! Exactly when, I'm not sure. Also, I am aware that a lot of the other LR fanfics with OCs have the OC being bionic. I want my story to be unique, but I also have a couple ideas on how I could incorporate Katie being bionic. I would love to hear from you to see whether or not you want Katie to be bionic and your other thoughts on how I could improve the story. Please take the time to review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much to all who have done this already! And now...on with the story!

disclaimer: I don't own LR or the song Sing by Travis!

Katie's POV

I threw my arms up in defeat. The situation was hopeless! I looked down at the two screaming children down the stairs. Then I glanced at my watch. It read 9:30; only a half hour left until the parents arrived and the little demons had to be put to bed. I walked back down into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"This is never going to work." I said to Chase, exasperated.

"Yes it is! I have faith in us. And look what I found." Said Chase holding up a guitar.

"How exactly is that going to help...are you going to like, hit them in the head?" I grumbled.

"HA. That actually might work...but I was actually thinking of doing something like this." Chase said with a smirk.

I watched as he walked up stairs and sat down on the bottom bunk of the twin's bed. He motioned for me to follow, so I reluctantly did. I listened as he slowly began to strum the guitar, and sing softly.

"Baby, you've been going so crazy

Lately, nothing seems to be going right.

So low, why do you have to get so low?

You're so, you've been waiting in the sun too long.

But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing,

For the love you bring won't mean a thing,

Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing.

Colder, crying on your shoulder.

Hold her, and tell her every thing's gonna be fine.

Surely, you've been going too early.

Hurry 'cos no one's gonna be stopped.

Na na na na

But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing.

For the love you bring won't mean a thing,

Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing.

Baby, there's something going on today,

But I say nothing, nothing, nothing

Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing.

But if you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing.

For the love you bring won't mean a thing,

Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing, sing.

Ohh baby sing, sing, sing, sing, sing, sing.

For the love you bring won't mean a thing,

Unless you sing, sing, sing, sing."

I watched in astonishment as the two children came upstairs to listen to Chase's song and slowly crawled into bed. By the last chorus, they were sound asleep. Chase saw my shocked expression and simply winked and put a finger to his lips, motioning to be quiet. Together we tip-toed downstairs and silently shut the door behind us. When we were finally out of earshot, I said to Chase,

"OH MY GOSH! That was amazing! I didn't know you could play and sing like that."

He smiled and replied, "I used to be in a band you know, with Adam and this kid who goes to our school Marcus."

Just then, the door opened and the twin's parents came in. The mom went upstairs to find the children fast asleep.

Their father said, "Wow! None of the other sitters have managed to do that...great job you two! Here, take this. I know it's more than I said, but this is impressive!"

I looked in his outstretched hand and saw forty dollars. We thanked the parents and left.

"So.." Said Chase, "What do ya want to do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted! Do you mind walking me home?" I asked.

Chase grinned, "Of course shortie! Now, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night? Maybe you come over for dinner?" He asked nervously.

I smiled widely. "Sounds great!" I replied.

The rest of the walk was silent, but the silence was a comfortable one. I realized that whenever there was silence between me and Chase, it was never awkward. Once we reached my house I gave him a hug and waved.

"Bye Chase!" I yelled.

"Bye shortie!" He yelled back with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, but once I got in the house I couldn't help but smile. Laying in my bed I thought about how great Chase was, and feel asleep dreaming about him.


	6. Chapter 6- Movie Morning

Chapter 6- Movie Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Labrats, Dance Moms, Netflix, The Perks of Being a Wallflower or Poptarts. :)

Bree's POV

Owen had just unveiled his newest master piece. It was a beautiful painting of me! He grabbed me waist and pulled me close to him.

"Bree," he whispered, "this piece here is to express my never ending love for you."

Then he started leaning in. My heart was beating, I leaned in too. We were about to kiss when...

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The blaring sound of my alarm woke my from my amazing dream. I sighed and leaned over to read my clock.

"Oh no!" I yelled out. "It's 7:30, I'm going to be late for school!"

I used my super speed to quickly get dressed, brush my teeth, do my makeup, and eat a Poptart. I grabbed my bag and a jacket, preparing myself to run to school. Just then, I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing silly?" I heard Adam say. "It's Saturday!"

I mentally face-palmed and slumped down on the couch, exhausted. Then I decided to text Katie.

Hey girl! Wyd today? -Bree

Nm. Y? :) -KT

Do ya want to come over today? -Bree

Sure! I'll be there in 20min. Ur bro invited me to din din tonight. :) -KT

Oohh -Bree

shutup ._. -KT

I smiled and put my phone down. Since I was already dressed, me and Adam just sat on the couch and watched TV for twenty-minutes. It wasn't long before I heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" I called.

I opened the door and saw Katie standing there in a long sleeved blue shirt and gray Iowa Volleyball sweats. Her straight blonde hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. She grinned at me and the two of us went inside and I turned on the TV. Adam said something about going to get coffee and walked out the door. Katie and I had just watched 3 episodes of Dance Moms when Chase stumbled down stairs with sweats and no shirt.

"Good-morning sleeping beauty!" I yelled.

"Ew, put a shirt on slut." Said Katie.

I laughed at Katie's remark and saw Chase blush. We watched him disappear upstairs, and when he returned he was fully clothed. He sat down next to Katie and noticed her pants.

"So, your a volley ball player?" He asked.

Katie nodded. "State champion volley ball player."

"Well excuseeeee me, miss state champion." Chase remarked.

Just then I got a text from Adam. It said: Hey sis. I forgot how to get home from Starbucks. Will ya come pick me up? Loveeee your brother. I sighed and told Katie and Chase I would be back soon.

"Don't have too much fun, love birds!" I teased Katie and Chase.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled back.

Then I used my super speed to run and go help my extremely stupid brother get home from Starbucks...

Chase's POV

"Soo...what do you want to watch?" I asked Katie awkwardly.

"How bout a movie?" She said excitedly.

"Alright shortie. You're the boss!"

I popped in a movie I really enjoyed. I remember Katie saying she hadn't seen it...hope she likes it!

Katie's POV

I watched as Chase put in The Perks of Being a Wallflower. I can't believe he remembered that I hadn't seen it! We sat in silence and watched the movie. I absolutely loved it. I guess about halfway through, I had curled up against Chase, because when the credits were playing I realized his arm was around my waist and my head was leaning against his chest. I felt his heart beating against me. I looked up and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. This moment reminded me of the first time we meet. Slowly, we both began leaning in...I didn't even know what was happening until...

"GUYS I HAVE COFFEE!" Adam yelled.

Chase and I both jumped. Chase sat up quickly and ran off to his room. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. What just happened?


	7. Chapter 7- The View

Chapter 7- The View

Katie's POV

My heart was beating fast as I leaned against the Davenport's bathroom door. I couldn't believe what had just happened! I really didn't want this to make things awkward between me and Chase. I heard a knock at the door.

"Katie?" Said Bree, sounding concerned, "Are you ok?"

I sighed. I knew that I had to go confront Chase. Things had to go back to normal. I opened to door and replied to her.

"I'm fine Bree. I just need to go talk to your brother for a minute."

She nodded in understanding and I walked up to his room. I saw Chase sitting on his bed running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Hey." I said quietly as I sat myself next to him.

"Oh hi." He replied cautiously.

We sat there in silence for a minute until he finally spoke.

"Alright, so I've been thinking...I really don't what things to be awkward between us. I really don't want to lose your friendship."

I smiled. "I've been thinking the exact same thing."

He smiled back. "Ok then this never happened..."

"Agreed!" I said. "Now can we please go get some of that coffee Adam brought?"

We laughed and went downstairs. To our surprise, Bree and Adam had been joined by Leo, a women I assumed to be Leo's mom, and a man I assumed to be Mr. Davenport. The two of the noticed me and Leo's mom introduced yourself.

"Hi, you must be Katie! Bree was just telling me about you. I'm Leo's mom Tasha!" She said sweetly.

I shook her hand and smiled. Then I saw Tasha nudge , motioning for him to do the same.

"Oh, hello. My name is Mr. Davenport, and I'm the head of Davenport Industries."

"Hi Mr. Davenport. My name is Katie, I'm a big fan." I replied.

This seemed to please him because he smiled at me and offered for me to stay the whole day. Then, the seven of us went to the living room to watch a movie. Mr. Davenport and Tasha sat on the couch with Leo, Bree and Adam sat on the floor, and Chase and I sat together on the love-seat.

"OOH OOH can we pleassssseeee watch Cars?" Yelled Adam excitedly, while clapping his hands together.

None of us argued, so we ended up watching Cars. In fact, it was already four o' clock and we had an unintentional Disney marathon.

"Alright, I'm all Disneyed out." Said Mr. Davenport. "Plus, I need to test your kids bion.." He trailed off, realizing I was there.

"BIKES!" He exclaimed. "Come on you three, today is BIKE testing day!"

The four of them awkwardly exited the room followed by Leo and I was left very confused with Tasha. I could tell something was wrong, but decided not to pay much attention to it. Tasha took the opportunity to ask me some questions.

"So Katie, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nah. I mean, there's someone I think I like, but I'm not really sure yet."

"Ooh! It's Chase isn't it?"

I wasn't expecting her to say that. I tried to make up a lie, but realized Tasha wasn't going to fall for that.

"Yeah.." I sighed.

Tasha grinned and promised she wouldn't say anything. I wish my mom was as cool as Tasha. My own mother was so cold, and strict. I couldn't imagine ever talking to her about something like boys. Just then, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Davenport returned from their so called "bike testing."

"Well Tasha," he said cautiously. "The boy's bikes are okay, but I need to borrow Bree for a couple hours to fix some, um, problems with her bike."

Bree looked at me apologetically for not being able to hang out today.

"It's ok Bree," I told her. "I can stay here with your brothers."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tasha wink at me discreetly. Bree and Mr. Davenport left, and I was left with Leo, Chase, and Adam. Adam and Leo were hungry though, and decided to go get some fro-yo. After they left, I turned to look at Chase. He smiled at me mischievously.

"I'm glad they left, because I have an idea of what we can do." He said.

"Umm, ok weirdo. Should I be scared?" I asked.

"As long as you aren't afraid of heights." Chase answered mysteriously.

I watched as he grabbed a bag and put in a blanket, some chips, and two apples. Then he grabbed my hand and lead me out the door. We walked for what seemed like forever, until we came across a vast field with nothing but an old water town next to an abandoned elevator shaft. I must have appeared nervous, which in reality I was, because Chase turned to me and told me it was safe.

"Don't worry shortie, I've done this hundreds of times. Just close your eyes and I will lead you to my special spot."

I did as he asked and felt him gently guide me to where I assumed to elevator was. I felt us traveling up. When the rising of the elevator stopped, I felt us get out and Chase gently took my hand out of his and placed it on a metal railing.

"Alright shortie. You can open your eyes now."

I did as he instructed and gasped. We were at the top of the water tower in a little closed off area just big enough for two people. From there, you could see the city from above the trees surrounding the field. I watched in amazement, as tiny cars zoomed by and little frantic people rushed to get places. All the chaos seemed so far away where we were. I repositioned myself so I was no longer looking at the city, but more to the right. I saw beautiful flowers covering the field and little birds flying in the sky. Letting out a contented sigh, I turned back around to smile at Chase.

"Wow. This is absolutely amazing. No one else has ever been up here?" I asked, stunned that he had chosen me to be the first to come here with him.

"Nope. I really haven't met anyone special enough to see this until I met you." He said shyly.

We both smiled at each other, and yet again we stared into each others eyes.

"Damn!" I thought to myself. "What is it about those eyes?"

A loud siren in the distance broke our trance, and Chase motioned for me to sit next to him. He pulled out the blanket and laid it over us. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat there for hours talking. Together we sat contented with the simple joy of just having each other.


End file.
